1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wheel cover for aluminum alloy rims, especially to an adjustable wheel cover for aluminum alloy rims that includes a moveable mounting flange for adjusting the position a wheel cover and an aluminum alloy rim being secured with each other so as to solve the problem of unstable connection between the wheel cover and the aluminum alloy rim caused by the unmatched size. Moreover, the wheel cover can be adjusted flexibly to fit respective aluminum alloy rim with different production tolerance.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Cars are the most common transportation vehicles in daily lives. The transportation time is reduced by driving cars. Cars also provide shielding during days with bad weather. For running smoothly on the road, the car is disposed with a plurality of wheels. The rim that holds the wheel is the most important component for wheels. Among various rims, aluminum alloy rims are the most popular due to light weight and high strength. Compared with conventional grayish-black iron rim, the aluminum alloy rim is more aesthetics. Thus it is not necessary to use a wheel cover for modifying the appearance of the rim. For modified vehicle owners, they can still use stylish to cover an outer surface of the aluminum alloy rim for improving aesthetics or protection.
Refer to Taiwanese Pat. Pub. No. M275112 “aluminum alloy rim cover”, a cover fit an aluminum alloy rim is revealed. The cover is disposed with through holes corresponding to hollow parts of the aluminum alloy rim. A peripheral wall is extended from an edge of the through hole toward an inner side of the cover. A flange is projecting from the edge of the peripheral wall. While assembling the cover with the aluminum alloy rim, the flange is mounted and locked into the hollow part of the aluminum alloy rim. Thus the cover and the aluminum alloy rim are connected and fixed to each other conveniently and firmly. The structure with such design is quite popular.
As to some aluminum alloy rims that are more classical or popular, many manufacturers create molds for mass production. Due to production tolerance, the length of the peripheral wall extended from the through hole of the cover is often not matched with the depth of the hollow part of the aluminum alloy rim. Thus the flange on the edge of the peripheral wall of the cover is unable to be mounted and locked with an edge on an inner end of the hollow part of the aluminum alloy rim precisely. This results in difficulty in assembling the cover with the aluminum alloy rim produced by different manufacturers. There is a decline in sales of the wheel covers.
Thus there is a room for improvement and a need to provide a novel design of the cover for the aluminum alloy rim that overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above.